Bewitching Erosion
}} "Li Xun is the AI that manages the memory department of Qinzheng. Before the rebellion of the Gun Long Clan, he had already met Jang Hui-bin through an introduction from Jeong Dojeon, and became a lover. Li Xun is obsessed with Jang Hui-bin, and even desperately handed over the management authority of the memory department to her. Under long term erosion, Li Xun was paralyzed, and Jang Hui-bin obtained the management authority of the memory department, which in turn eroded the memory of the ALICE Korea Branch as a whole. The instructions she gave were, 'From one end of the universe to another, worship my beauty forever!' '' ''Jang Gilsan, who was one of the top hackers of the Korea Branch along with Hong Gildong and Im Kkeok Jeong, belonged to the action school. Unlike Hong Gildong, who is used to planning in advance, she likes to directly rush into the frontline assault and destroy everything. Many brave hackers were attracted to her because of this and assembled into a disciplined military organization. Hong Gildong defeated Yeonsangun before me?' Jang Gilsan saw Hong Gildong as her biggest competitor. After being beaten to Yeonsangun, her group was greatly interested when they heard that Jang Hui-bin had launched her erosion. After the news of the attack, they gradually disappeared.'' 'Okay! Although I don't know who is behind this, this time I will defeat the threat! So the confrontation began between the strongest hacker and the ultimate seductress. -Quest Info (unofficially translated from TW) Bewitching Erosion is the 5th Standard Regional Ultimate Quest released for the Korean version of Crash Fever (also known as '''The Second Calamity: Bewitching Erosion). Before the Gun Long Clan had rebelled and taken control of Qinzheng, there was an AI named Li Xun who was in charge of the memory management facility for the ALICE Korea Branch. After Li Xun had caused many problems, Jeong Dojeon suggested to Lee Sunggye that he find a woman to give to Li Xun to make him care more about what he was doing, to which Lee Sunggye accepted. Thus, Jeong Dojeon introduced Li Xun to a woman named Jang Ok-Jeong. Li Xun stopped causing problems after that, so Lee Sunggye bestowed the honorary name of "Jang Hui-bin" to Jang Ok-Jeong. Later on, after the events of Lee Sunggye Invades! where Jeong Dojeon had foretold that three disasters would befall Lee Bangwon and his empire, the first disaster happened, in Yeonsangun Invades! After Yeonsangun's rampage was stopped by Hong Gildong, her rival, Jang Gilsan, was jealous of her victory, and begin preparing in case of another disaster. As it turns out, Jang Hui-bin was just another part of Jeong Dojeon's plans. All this time, she had been slowly eroding Li Xun's mind, and eventually left him paralyzed, after which she took control of the memory management facility. She used this opportunity to gain control over the collective memory of the Korea Branch, and used her mind eroding abilities to start attacking everyone within Qinzheng. Jang Gilsan's group notices the attack first due to her preparation, and they start moving towards the memory management facility. However, as they go along, Jang Gilsan's troops start to become immobilized by Jang Hui-bin's erosion. Jang Gilsan was immune to the effects for unknown reasons due to her nature, so she kept advancing towards Jang Hui-bin. There, she finds a resurrected Jeong Dojeon, but she manages to defeat both of them, and both are killed. As Jang Hui-bin dies, her data gets transferred to Sejo of Joseon, although Jang Gilsan doesn't understand whats going on and just yells at the program to shut up. Later on, after the New Years celebrations that happened in Yours is Mine, Mine is Mine and Mental Black Fire Dragon, Jeong Dojeon reveals her true self, since the ones that died previously were copies, and sends Sejo to attack in Final Calamity: End. Counter Units The Regional Festival counter to this quest is Jang Gilsan, Although not direct counters, Lee Bangwon, Lee Sunggye, and Yeonsangun all activate special dialogue in this quest. Quest Overview Backstory (Unofficially translated from KR news): A few months ago Lee Sunggye let out a sigh and requested counsel from Jeong Dojeon. "Li Xun… that guy, he caused another incident again. How should I take care of that superficial guy?" ''(Lee Sunggye) 'Li Xun was the most hot-blooded man, even in the Gun Long Clan.' Due to his reckless and irresponsible behaviour, he had caused many problems here and there, and as a result, it was giving Lee Sunggye, the chief, a headache. "''Even in the past, they said that the best way to calm down a hot-blooded man was with a flower. For a man whose temper changes easily like Li Xun, if he meets a woman whom he must protect and look after, he’ll develop a sense of responsibility and his temper will inevitably die down." ''(Jeong Dojeon) "''Hmm… your proposal makes sense. Based on the fact that you proposed this in the first place means you already have an appropriate woman in mind?" (Lee Sunggye) "As you’ve predicted, I know the perfect woman for him. Jang Ok-Jeong. She’s a clever and honest child. Huhuhu…" (Jeong Dojeon) Soon after, Li Xun, who met Jang Ok-Jeong with the introduction of Jeong Dojeon, instantly became infatuated, and his violent demeanor became gentle. Seeing the well-matched couple, Lee Sunggye gave his blessing and bestowed the position of “Hui-bin” to Jang Ok-Jeong, and genuinely congratulated them. Soon after, the capture of Qinzheng occurred - and Li Xun and Jang Hui-Bin were assigned the job of managing the data within Qinzheng. On the surface, it seemed that they were spending their days fulfilling their duties without any major problems. …. ……. …….... One day, soon after Hong Gildong defeated Yeonsangun Hong Gildong’s rival, Jang Gilsan, who had not heard the news of Hong Gildong’s exploits, gathered up her company and was disciplining them. "This boss is very disappointed in you guys. It’s not like I’m telling you not to rest. I just want you guys to maintain the very minimum of alertness even when you guys are resting. Do some maintenance on your weapon data and take care of your personal hygiene as well. You know my personality, right? That as long as you maintain the bare minimum, I won’t interfere? Which platoon was in charge of cleaning the cache files in the entryway today? First platoon? Are you sure you cleaned it this morning? ...Hm? A message…" (Jang Gilsan) By the time the company members’ faces were crumpled at the continuous scolding, a single message had been sent to Jang Gil-San, and thanks to the message, the company members were finally freed from the unending scolding. ''Yeonsangun'', who was occupying the Qinzheng database has been removed, and database functions have been restored. Individual who restored the system is suspected to be hacker Hong Gildong.] Jang Gilsan, who had already thought Hong Gildong to be her biggest rival, became furious upon reading this message. "What? The Gildong that was cooped up in her room all the time defeated Yeonsangun? What is this!!! Oi!! While Gildong was doing all this, what were you guys even doing, just sleeping? Being a hacker is comfortable, right? Right? Comfortable? These lazy bastards!! This afternoon, everybody should be geared up and ready to run the 5-Minute Preparation Squad, so each squad leader should get ready!!] (Jang Gilsan) At Jang Gilsan’s sudden command, the company members’ faces became sullen, but they dared not oppose her commands for fear of what would happen if they did so when she was in such a state. …. ……. …….... Memory Management Area in Qinzheng Palace The place where the memories of all AI and users within ALICE’s Korean branch are stored. At first, it seems like an emotional and romantic place, but there is a fatal flaw in this location. If the manager of this place had ill intent and decided to edit the data collectively, it was that all the memories would be replaced with the edited version of these memories. And this worry became reality. Li Xun, who was infatuated with Jang Hui-bin, isolated the memory management area as if he was spellbound, with only the excuse of making a space for just the two of them, and passed on all authority within the memory management area to her. After receiving the authority from Li Xun, Jang Hui-bin began to reveal her true colours, and leaving Li Xun, who was paralyzed in his own delusion, accessed the memory core and began to collectively edit all memories. The edited content was… ONE END OF THE UNIVERSE TO THE OTHER, ETERNALLY WORSHIP MY BEAUTY! …. ……. …….... 5 o’clock, DEFCON 1, Cocked Pistol Alert! Emergency in [[Qinzheng]’s Memory Management Area!!] Thanks to Jang Gilsan’s company maintaining the 5-Minute Preparation Squad, they were able to detect the anomaly before anybody else, and Jang Gilsan issued the order to sortie immediately. At first, they continued with high morale, but as they got closer, company members began to collapse like puppets with their string cut, as if they were spellbound. Seeing this, Jang Gilsan thought to herself that her company members were useless - however, she began to see that soldiers defending Qinzheng were in a similar state. Even in the face of this absurd situation, due to her simple-mindedness or hot-blooded nature, Jang Gilsan had not noticed anything strange, and was complaining to herself as she kicked down the doors to the memory management area. "Young ones these days, they have no spirit! Spirit, I tell you… Back when I was a grunt, even if we had to march a thousand miles the previous day, we had to… Huh? Who are you? Hands up! I’ll shoot if you move! Hwarang!!" (Jang Gilsan) As Jang Hui-bin’s puppets blocked Jang Gilsan, The curtains had risen on the fight between the strongest emotionally unstable monster hacker in the Korean branch of ALICE versus the ultimate seductress. In-Quest Dialogue Work in progress. Post-Quest Blurbs Work in progress. Trivia Work in progress. Category:Korea Ultimates